


Give It Back!

by Lier90912



Series: Kat and Adam [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anthropomorphic, Art, Attempt at Humor, Cute, Embarrassment, F/M, Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, Jokes, Just read to find out, Manga & Anime, Size Difference, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:54:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23876494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lier90912/pseuds/Lier90912
Summary: Adam is working on a secret project.Well... secret until Kat finds out.
Relationships: Catherine Tyler/Adam Weston, Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Series: Kat and Adam [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1702339
Kudos: 1





	Give It Back!

Kat entered the bedroom and saw Adam at the desk, leaning over something. She sneaked up behind him and wrapped her arms around his neck. “Whatcha doin’?” The lion nearly jumped out of his chair and quickly hid something. “What’s that?” asked the redhead.

“N-Nothing!” nervously answered the giant.

The shorter woman smirked turned on her heels, “If you say so…” Adam let out a breath and leaned to go back to his work, but a hand swiftly grabbed his sheets and its owner ran out of the room. “Yoink!”

The white lion stayed still for a second, his brain processing what had just happened, and then he quickly got up to his feet and went after his girlfriend. “Wai- what… No!”

He saw her leaning on the kitchen countertop and reading what she had just stolen him with a big, wide grin on her face. “So, you’re writing a manga?” she asked.

“No… Just, give it back!” blurted Adam as he reached out his hand to grab the pile of sheets.

“Nah!” Kat easily dodged it and ran into the living room. She jumped over the couch and turned her eyes back to her boyfriend’s drawings. “What is it about?” she asked teasingly, “Wait, there are samurais with laser katanas?! That’s  _ fucking awesome _ !”

The fur on Adam’s face turned from white to crimson, “No, it’s not! It’s bad!” He leaned over the couch and tried to wrap his bulky arms around her to stop her from reading, only to fail again as her petite frame ducked under his arms.

“At least, is there any schoolgirl with big boobs?”

“N-no.”

“Aaaaah, that’s what’s missing.”

“Shut up!” He rushed towards Kat, but she rolled around him and ran in their bedroom, locking the door behind her. The lion knocked on the door and called, “Kat, just give it back!”

“Not until I read it all!”

“Please, Kat! It’s not good… Kat?” Hearing no answer, he let out a heavy sigh and sat on the floor next to the door. Knowing his human girlfriend, she would probably give him feedbacks and encourage, if not nearly  _ force _ him to publish it. He could have easily smashed the door open, but he knew that Kat would be fucking angry if he did. Not that he wanted to do it either.  _ ‘Fuck, that’s so embarrassing’ _ he thought as he passed a hand in his mane,  _ ‘At least, she hasn’t found the other ones.’ _

He heard the excited voice of his girlfriend inside the room, “Wait! There are more?!”

_ ‘Shit… She found them…’ _


End file.
